


Breathless...

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: They were young, they were in love...They were red, they were blue, they were lilac...They were full of breath...But they were also breathless...





	Breathless...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ed sheeran's "how would you feel" and halsey's "colors" ♡

"I'm feeling younger  
Every time that I'm alone   
With you"

 

Mark knew he was too young to feel like that but every time he was with donghyuck he felt younger. Other times he was filled with stress and the pressure on his shoulders were crushing him down harder but when he was with donghyuck he was feeling just so...alive.

He was feeling the whole universe in him whenever he was with donghyuck, there were hundreds of shooting stars in his heart every time donghyuck smiled at him with that breathtakingly mesmerizing smile of him, and the blue sky in his heart was turning to a beautiful shade lilac everytime he heard donghyuck's heavenly voice close to his ear, whispering silly things quietly.

Donghyuck was red and he made mark feel lilac whenever he touched him...

♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡

"We were sitting in a parked car  
Stealing kisses in the front yard  
We got questions we should not   
Ask but"

 

Donghyuck always loved times like this when he and mark were just sitting in the backseat of yuta's car, sharing kisses quietly, trying to not wake yuta, who fell asleep on the driver seat, hands still tight around the steering wheel, up. A very cheesy but nice tuned love song started playing in the background when donghyuck broke the kiss to breathe finally.

"Getting tired?" Mark asked with a teasing smirk just to make donghyuck's already red cheeks redder.

"Shut up. I am not the rapper one between us." Donghyuck said with a playful but hard hit to mark's chest.

"You are taking vocal classes hyuck."

"I said shut your loud ass up mark."

Mark just laughed when donghyuck pulled him closer again to continue kissing. Their hands kept changing their places from face to neck to waist to back to face. Mark pulled donghyuck so close that donghyuck couldn't even breathe for a few seconds, his heart was beating so god damn fast against his chest, he felt like it could even break his bones at this point. But he pulled mark even closer, if that was even possible, and kissed back just as passionately.

It was times like this when donghyuck felt like mark wasn't blue but red, like himself. Maybe it was the way his lips were making donghyuck go crazy or maybe it was his hands that was holding him tightly on the waist, making his breath get stuck on his throat, making him gasp for air.

He loved mark when he was blue. But he got addicted to him when he was red...

♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡

"How would you feel, if I told you   
I loved you?  
It's just something that   
I want to do

I'll be taking my time,   
Spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too"

 

Mark didn't exactly know when he fell for donghyuck to be completely honest. It might be the time when they were playing pool and their fingers brushed against each other and he could smell the sweet scent of vanilla coming from donghyuck's silky brown hair that was brushing against his nose while he was trying to teach him how to hit the target. Or maybe it was when they went to johnny's twenty first birthday party and drank an alcoholic drink for the first time in their eighteen years of life and kissed each other clumsly in a dark corner of the living room.

But mark's biggest guess was the time when all of their friends were gathered around a wild fire, eating marshmallows that half of them burnt and singing songs together, just enjoying the warm mighnight wind caressing their faces and their crazy youth that is boiling up in their veins.

Oh...just how beautiful donghyuck looked in that moment...the way the moonlight shined on his beautiful tan skin, the way his lips curled up into a small but happy smile while singing "photograph" by ed sheeran as if he really had been in love before even though mark knew he hadn't yet, yet...and the way his eyes were shining with something mixed with happiness. Oh how much mark loved that shine in his pretty eyes. Oh...how he couldn't breathe every time their eyes met...

"Donghyuck" 

"Hmm ?"

"I love you"

Mark expected donghyuck to get shocked, to drop the book in his hand, to fell from his chair or at least say a small "oh fuck" but he didn't do any of those. He just put his book to the table, got up from his chair, walked towards mark, who had been sitting on his bed, with a sweet smile on his lips and leaned down to kiss him on the lips even sweeter than the smile on his face.

It was mark himself who gasped when their lips touched but his hands found their way to donghyuck's neck quickly. It was mark again who gasped for air when they broke the kiss.

"Took you long enough"

It should've be a teasing sentence but the loving look in donghyuck's eyes and the soft tone of his voice was saying it wasn't.

"What?"

Donghyuck just rolled his eyes at mark's stupid looking surprised face and flicked his forehead "i love you too"

"You do?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes one last time before kissing mark again, pushing him down to the bed to kiss him harder then cuddle all night long.

♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡

"In the summer, as the lilacs bloom  
Love flows deeper than the river  
Every moment that   
I spend with you

We were sat upon our   
Best friend's roof  
I had both of my arms round you  
Watching the sunrise   
Replace the moon"

 

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here at this hour?" Donghyuck asked, his voice vibrating on mark's chest where his face was buried into.

"Are you worried that if taeyong hyung finds out that we are sitting on his roof quarter to six in the morning, watching the sun rising, he will beat our asses?"

Mark loved so many things about donghyuck but his laugh was definetely one of the most special ones.

"Yeah. You know he would."

"I know. But i'm taking that risk for you."

They laughed together until donghyuck started choking and mark had to let his arms around him loose for him to let him breathe better.

After filling his lungs with fresh air donghyuck fell down to mark's arms again and mark accepted him with, literally, open arms.

Their eyes met and mark had never felt both that breathless and that full of breath before. That was how donghyuck making him feel. Every minute, every second. Little did he know that he was making the beautiful boy in his arms feel the same way...

Oh...he knew...

They both knew so well...

They were young, they were in love...

They were red, they were blue, they were lilac...

They were full of breath...

But they were also breathless...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always so appreciated ^■^
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ this fic is a gift for my babies sophie, ti and katie ♡


End file.
